Wolverine (X-Men Movies)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Wolverine from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Wolverine (Marvel). |hobby = Drinking. Smoking. Being alone. |goals = |family = Thomas Logan (biological father, deceased) Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased) John Howlett (step-father, deceased) Victor Creed (paternal half-brother) Laura Kinney (daughter) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Tragic Immortal}} Wolverine (Logan / James Howlett) is the overall main protagonist of the X-Men film series and the titular spin-off Wolverine trilogy, he also appears in a cameo in a Deadpool 2's mid-credits scene. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman, who also played Van Helsing, Roddy St. James, Charlie Kenton, Keller Dover, and Sir Lionel Frost. Personality Logan may seem angry all the time but he is a rather complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Logan prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Logan does not hesitate to harm or kill and harbors no true remorse or guilt over any violent actions he has done in the past, with the exception of Jean Grey in the erased timeline. His past has in fact emotionally scarred and hardened him to make himself used to the pain and suffering he has endured, from his childhood trauma, to his several lifetimes of being a soldier in many of the most violent wars in modern history. His is therefore less inclined to show mercy towards his opponents, anyone else that attacks him, or even those who simply anger him, such as when he tried to kill Noburo Mori since he was corrupt and part of Mariko's kidnapping to be paid a fortune. Despite his willingness to use violence, he is still a moral person who does not do so needlessly, nor does he attack innocent people. While he is described as cynical and pessimistic, Logan is a good person and will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves, or at the very least be willing to avenge them, as such as his killing of Agent Zero for attacking him and killing the elderly couple that sheltered him. While hiding in a well from the Nagasaki nuclear bombing, he was not fazed by the destruction going on outside since he could do nothing about it, but was willing to save Ichirō Yashida when he had the chance to, unable to leave the man to his fate. However, Yashida proved himself to be evil and repeatedly tried to kill Logan and gain his healing as Silver Samurai, Logan was tore the suit open, pulling the wires that kept Yashida alive, before stabbing his chest and dropped him off a cliff in a rage. Logan has grown some restraint and perhaps mercy over the years presumably because of his prolonged exposure to the X-Men. Although he has no restraint or regret for unleashing his animal side on those deserving of such violence, he at least nonlethally incapacitated the Pentagon guards whilst attempting to free Magneto with Charles and Beast. Although officially an X-Man, Logan prefers to be alone. He has a deep distrust and disrespect for people, regardless of whether they are both human and mutant, having seen nearly 200 years of violence, prejudice, and war. This attitude also stems from having people he trusted betray him, such as Kayla and his brother, Victor. However, the true reason for Logan's wanting to be alone is due to the fact that so many people tend to die around him, such as friends and loved ones. He also shows signs of self loathing for the violent life he has lived and the pain he has endured. Logan is extremely loyal and protective over those few who can gain his trust and respect. He is completely ready to sacrifice his life if it will save someone he loves, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends and family. Despite his blunt personality, Logan has made many friends with the X-Men, but most notably Rogue, becoming almost a father-figure to her, after realizing that both of them are outcasts. His is also one of Xavier's most trusted allies, with Xavier even having a mentor kind of role to Logan. He grew attached to Charles to the point of breaking down when he was disintegrated by Dark Phoenix. He was also greatly attached to Mariko Yashida, having found a chance of happiness with her, to the point of risking his life to defend her while his healing factor was disabled, fight an army of Black Clan ninjas, even torture a member of the Yakuza to find her. Logan is a man of vice; he loves to drink alcohol and smoke cigars, knowing that neither can effect his health due to his powers. He is also an adamant motorcycle rider and has shown to hate flying in planes. His most famous traits would be his temper and attitude. Logan seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged. Though he is capable of thought, he has said himself that he has an animal side to his personality. This side of him is feral and primal, causing him to become instinctual and berserk, especially in combat. It is caused by his animalistic mutation and triggered by anger, fear, frustration, great annoyance, general distress, or pain. It result in him becoming highly aggressive and mindlessly brutal, similar to an animal, as he is prone to roar with rage in most of these cases. In some cases, it is this brute-like side of Logan that make it easy for him kill and harm without hesitation. His animal mind is most notably shown in X2: X-Men United, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Wolverine, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and X-Men: Apocalypse. Powers, Abilities, and Weakness Powers *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' A combination of his nearly unbreakable bones, extreme tolerance for pain and cellular regeneration makes him almost impossible to injure. *'Retractable Claws:' Wolverine's possesses three retractable claws on each forearm. While originally made of bone, like the rest of his skeletal structure, they were bonded with a near-indestructible metal called adamantium. These metal claws allow him to cut through any substance with little resistance. Due to it not being a natural part of his body, Wolverine cannot regrow his claws with adamantium in them. Despite losing the adamantium in his claws to Yashida, they were somehow restored in the dystopian future of 2023. It is unknown if adamantium was bonded to his body in the alternate timeline. *'Cellular Regeneration:' Wolverine most noteworthy trait is his very high rate of cellular regeneration. Any damaged area or lost anatomy (short of decapitation), he will completely heal and restore with no lingering side effects in a matter of seconds, even forcing objects embedded in his body out to allow his body to heal properly. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to any virus, diseases, even any poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect and only for a brief period before returning to normal. **'Immortality:' Due to constant cellular regeneration of decaying cells, he is impervious to age or illness as well as most forms of destruction. **'Enhanced Vitality:' As a by-product of his healing power, Wolverine exhibits considerable vitality and stamina matching his physical appearance. He has tremendous stamina, which is rarely exhausted from his healing factor. He also has great endurance, being able to continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. He is also able to go for much longer periods without food or air without diminishing his performance, even survive and recovering quickly if deprived of the latter. **'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to most elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. **'Psionic Resistance:' Wolverine is immune to some forms of telepathic manipulation, particularly tactile hypnosis. This was made evident when Silverfox failed to stop him from leaving their car in order to settle a dispute. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, this power allows Wolverine to be "stretched" back to 1973, fifty years in the past and survive when not even Professor X could survive his mind being projected back more than a month by Shadowcat's chronoskimming powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' With his healing factor enhancing his being to the peak of human physical potential, Wolverine possesses a noticeable degree of super strength. He is able to carry himself even after the adamantium was bonded with his bones. He is also strong enough to toss around normal humans with ease. *'Enhanced Senses:' Wolverine has heightened senses, such as enhanced smell and hearing. Wolverine is able to track down and identify people through their scent alone. *'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness, or pain. He can even communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and/or his intent. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Due to his advanced age, experience in various wars, and cage fights, Wolverine is well-versed in various forms of unarmed and armed combat. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearm thanks to his war experiences. *'Skilled Leader:' Despite being more of a solo hero, when the situation requires it, Logan is a capable leader. He led the X-Men into victory at the battle of Alcatraz, and his leadership ability was instrumental in the mission to stop Trask from building his Sentinels. Weaknesses *'Adamantium Weapons:' Wolverine's adamantium claws cannot penetrate or destroy other adamantium weapons unless they are somehow super-heated (as seen in Origins). Additionally, adamantium weapons are one of the few things that can harm him following the bonding of adamantium to his body. Lady Deathstrike's fingertips were able to cause major damage to his body and could have killed him. *'Magnetism:' Due to the adamantium in his skeleton, Wolverine is vulnerable to be subdued or manipulated by enemies using magnetic powers. *'Decapitation:' If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus would die. However, with the indestructible adamantium bonded to his skeletal structure, this task becomes far more difficult. *'Brain Damage:' Although Wolverine can heal from brain damage, if it's severe enough, he will lose his memory, as seen when Colonel Stryker shot him repeatedly in the head with adamantium bullets, causing him enough brain damage that he lost much of his memory. Over the decades, the damage to Wolverine's memory may heal itself, as by The Wolverine, Wolverine is shown to have at least started to regain his memory. *'Rogue's Power-draining Ability: '''When Rogue touched Logan, she was able to absorb his ability to heal and left him unconscious. When he woke, Charles Xavier is sitting next to him, and the good teacher notes that if Rogue had held on for any longer, she could have killed him. *'Adamantium Poisoning: In the movie Logan, due to his adamantium skeletal structure throughout his body, the metal begins to seep into his body, poisoning him and significantly debilitating him as well. The effects of the adamantium have been shown to be rather severe, as his regenerative abilities have significantly dulled and are unable to compensate for the poisoning. His body has finally begun to age, as he now has a gray beard and gray hair. Caliban notes that some of his wounds haven't healed, leaving scars across his body. On top of that, he tires much more easily, having to sleep several times, to the point that he's barely functional near the end of the film. As a result, his fighting abilities are also very hindered, with Logan only being able to fight at his fullest through anger or advanced performance-enhancing drug. Relationships Original Timeline and Revised Timeline '''Family * John Howlett – Stepfather * Elizabeth Howlett – Mother * Thomas Logan – Biological Father * Sabretooth – Half-Brother and Ally turned Archenemy * Laura/X-23 – Daughter Friends *Mariko Yashida – Love Interest *Kayla Silverfox – Former Lover Interest and Temporary Enemy *Professor X – Mentor and Friend *Storm – Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey – Crush and Teammate *Cyclops – Friend, Rival and Teammate *Rogue – Friend, Daughter-Like Figure and Teammate *Iceman – Friend, Teammate *Beast – Friend, Teammate *Nightcrawler – Teammate *Shadowcat – Teammate *Colossus – Teammate *Blink – Teammate *Sunspot – Teammate *Warpath – Teammate *Bishop – Teammate *John Wraith – Friend and Former Teammate *Chris Bradley – Former Teammate *Gambit – Friend and Ally *Angel – Friend and Former Teammate *Yukio – Friend, Ally, and Bodyguard *Mystique – Enemy turned Former Teammate, Friend and Savior *Magneto – Former Enemy turned Ally *Deadpool - Savior *Caliban – Former Ally Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutants *William Stryker – Former Boss turned Enemy, Captor and Torturer *Juggernaut – Enemy *Pyro – Friend turned Enemy *Lady Deathstrike – Enemy *Viper – Enemy *Shingen Yashida – Enemy *Ichirō Yashida – Friend turned Enemy *Noburo Mori – Enemy *Omegas *Anole * Deadpool (formerly) *Arclight *Ash *Callisto *Glob Herman *Phat *Psylocke *Quill *Spike *Starfish *Vanisher *Sentinels – Enemies *NSYNC – Enemy *Bolivar Trask – Enemy *Zander Rice – Enemy and Victim *Donald Pierce – Enemy *X-24 – Enemy and Killer Trivia *When Wolverine complains about the leather costumes in X-Men, Cyclops replies with "What would you prefer, yellow spandex?", a reference to Wolverine's costume in the comics. *An alternate scene of X-Men: The Last Stand, shows that Wolverine has returned to Alberta, Canada and continues his lonely life, even meeting the barman from the first film. *In The Wolverine, Logan is now aware of many events that occurred in his past. *A deleted scene of The Wolverine shows that Logan received a suit that was similar to the costume he wore in the comics. *In an alternate ending to X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Logan is in a bar asking for shots and the bartender asks "Are you drinking to forget?" Logan responds "I'm drinking to remember." *While time traveling, Wolverine never encounters his past self as he simply possesses his body. However, using Wolverine's mind as a bridge, Professor X is able to encounter and communicate with his future self. *Due to his regenerative powers, Wolverine is the only person among the X-Men capable of time traveling more than a month into the past using Shadowcat's powers. This was originally Professor X's job and as Professor X's 1973 self points out, Wolverine is "the wrong man for the job" of changing history which Wolverine is well aware of. However, he is simply the only one capable of the job and while he fails to make the changes himself due to being incapacitated, his efforts enable 1973 Professor X to finish the job he started. *While Professor X and Beast are aware of the original timeline due to Wolverine enlisting their help to change it, Wolverine is the only one who remembers it. However, he apparently possesses no memory of what happened in the new timeline consequently. Behind the Scenes *Hugh Jackman is currently the only cast member to appear in all X-Men movies (including his cameos in X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Apocalypse). *Hugh Jackman was cast as Wolverine three weeks into filming. *In the comics, Wolverine is 5'3. Hugh Jackman in real life is almost a foot taller at 6'2. *At one point in the 1990s, Glenn Danzig was approached to play Wolverine in ad hoc committee X-Men film, because he bore an uncanny resemblance to the character, as well as being the same height as Wolverine, and very muscular. However, he had to decline, due to the fact that the shooting for the film would force him to put a halt to touring with his band for nine months. *Russell Crowe was Singer's first choice to play Wolverine, along with Glenn Danzig, Dougray Scott, Keanu Reeves, Gary Sinise, Mel Gibson, Aaron Eckhart, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Viggo Mortensen, Edward Norton and Bob Hoskins were considered. But he refused and turned it down, then he decided to let his friend Hugh Jackman take the role. *Dougray Scott was originally cast as Wolverine, but was forced to pull out of the project due to scheduling conflicts with Mission: Impossible II, also he was injured in a motorbike accident and wouldn't have recovered in time for filming. *Kodi Smit-McPhee was originally cast as young Wolverine in X-Men Origins: Wolverine but was dropped out due to filming The Road. So Troye Sivan was cast in his place, but in ''X-Men: Apocalypse ''he was cast as Nightcrawler's younger self. Navigation pl:Wolverine (Filmy X-Men) Category:X-Men Members Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wise Category:Ferals Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Amnesiac Category:Egalitarian Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Titular Category:Martial Artists Category:Addicts Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Vengeful Category:Rescuers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:Archenemy Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Nemesis Category:Loyal Category:Traitor Category:Scapegoat Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:Anti Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bond Protector Category:Wrathful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Famous Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Master Orator Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Victims Category:Elderly Category:Mutants Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Theatrical Heroes